By Your Side
by Tensaiga
Summary: It was just a party. Just another night. They were just friends. Just each others company. So how could one night turn into guilt, and pain for the rest of your life? REVIEW!
1. By Your Side

**Title:** Endless Tears

**Type:** One – Shot

**Rating:** PG

**Age:** Inuyasha, Kikyo (18)

**Pages:** 2

**Words:** 1251

**Summary:** It was just a party. They were just friends. So how could one night turn into guilt, and pain for the rest of your life?

* * *

It was just a party. They were just friends. So how could one night turn into guilt, and pain for the rest of your life?

It was a cold night, refreshing as most would say. The stars were shining bright, which made everyone want to just stare out their window to look at the light which lit the night lighting the way for the straddling travelers, or the many beings which walked the sidewalks at night. The moon was full, round, and perfect. The glow it brought to Tokyo only added to the light that the stars gave out before.

Inuyasha stood next to Kagome who sipped a cup of some flavor of fruit punch knowing that alcohol wasn't good for you at any point, and wanted to live instead of dying, because of lung failure. It didn't mean that everyone who drank alcohol was bad or anything, just that it's not the only solution to your problems. Inuyasha on the other hand drank his cup of wine, which was about his 5th at a party maybe a mile or two away from his house and he made sure that everyone knew that he felt great.

He, Inuyasha, had brought his long time friend Kagome. The girl with the long raven colored hair, and eyes, which seemed to shine brightly with every emotion she felt. The one person who he could trust with all his life knowing that she would never do anything to harm him, and could come to her no matter what the problem was. She was his closest friend. She was his family, not the related one, but even then she was the only family he ever had.

It wasn't as if she was forced to come to a party such as this. Yes, it was true that she didn't like going to parties much because there weren't many people she knew there. There was Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Rin, and Miroku, but otherwise those were the only people she knew. Her "other" friends didn't have time and so didn't come to the party. She being the nice person accepted the offer and came with Inuyasha, wanting to make sure that he was all right.

Everyone knew that Inuyasha loved Kagome. You could tell by the way he always starred at her when he thought that no one was looking. Or by the way he would frown and then smile when he saw her walking towards him. It wasn't as if this was unrequited love. Kagome on the other hand loved Inuyasha too. It was a case of friends with benefits, and neither would admit it to the other in fright of losing the close bond they share.

It was pretty late at night or early in the morning considering the fact that it was around 1:00 in the morning and the stars were fading as every minute passed by. Kagome was tired because they had been at this party since 8:00 p.m. and normally she would go to bed around 11:00 even 12:00 if it came to it.

Yawning Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to be on his 6th glass that night. "Inuyasha?" Kagome quietly asked.

"Feh! What… what do yyyoooouuuu want?" Inuyasha slurred.

"Let's go home Inuyasha." Kagome asked him and she started to grab her jacket.

Inuyasha growled lightly but agreed and grabbed his jacket. Before he left Kouga interwined and stopped Inuyasha from leaving the party. "Inu – Trasha I don't think you should be driving you stupid dog. Even _I'm _smart enough to know that." Kouga growled at Inuyasha hoping that he'd let him drive Kagome since he would be really angry and sad if something were to happen to her.

There was a moment of silence, and then a push. Inuyasha pushed Kouga out of the way and grabbed Kagome heading towards his red car. The only red car on the block, which was a surprise to some people. Kagome knew Inuyasha was drunk, and wanted to make sure they got home safely. "Inuyasha maybe you should let _me_ drive okay?" Kagome asked his starting to grab for the keys.

Surprisingly Inuyasha stopped her. "Feh. See I'm fine. I can handle a little alcohol. Get in the car." Growled Inuyasha.

Kagome felt a little unsafe, but she knew that Inuyasha would never purposely lead her to danger, so she complied getting in the black, leather, passenger seat of the car. She put her seat belt on, and so did Inuyasha. The car rumbled a bit and Inuyasha went out of the little parking spot he was in.

As they were driving down the street Kagome started to feel a little more comfortable seeing that nothing was going to happen and Inuyasha seemed to be stable enough to drive a car. She closed her eyes for a minute. Just a single minute not wanting to fall asleep, but when she opened them she saw a sight that would always be imprinted in her eyes.

The sight of two head lights heading towards her. She looked over at Inuyasha who continued to push the gas peddle. "Kagome I bet you that I can go through this light and make it to the other side without anyone noticing." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome saw the car that was but half a block away from her. It all happened so fast. The car hitting Inuyasha's car on Kikyo's side, the tumble of the car, the sounds, the paremedics, the voices… and then… all black.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to the sounds of beeps every second. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the sight of a white ceiling. There were tubes going out of his arms and his right arm seemed to be in a cast. Lifting his left arm he touched his forehead where there seemed to be bandages, wrapped all over his forehead.

He tried to get up but something or someone was holding him down. He looked over to see his friends: Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Rin. It looked as if they had been awake all night, and traces of tears could be seem on their faces.

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome. Where was she? When he couldn't find her he looked to his friends for an explanation. When none came he knew…

* * *

Inuyasha looked back at the grave behind him, remembering that one day. That one single day in the marble hallways at school, that made him happy. As he and Kikyo walked down the hall passing by the grey, and white lockers…

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha and his long silver hair. He noticing looked back at her towering over her 5' 6'' height, with his own 5' 9''. Kagome knew that she was losing him. Losing the one thing that meant the most to her no matter what. Her best friend, closest person, she had. There was a moment of silence and Kagome smiled lightly, knowing there was nothing left to but wait. "You know… I will never leave you… I'll always be there for you… Always going to be there by your side…"_

**Hey! Remember to review. I was reading this and I came to wondering… is it me or am I just like really good at writing people dying? No I'm not suicidal. **


	2. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
